


Underage Drinking

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ring of Fire, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, chain puke, emeto, induced vomiting, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Underage birthday drinking tends to be a bit messyWarning: Includes vomiting
Kudos: 9





	Underage Drinking

“Seven!” Jack held the card up with a flourish, and he thrust his hand up into the air while proclaiming: “Heaven!” Those crowded round the table mimicked the action, desperate not to be last. “Bekah, that was so you!” Jack announced.

“It was not!” Bekah argued, allowing her hand to drop back down. “Eden was last!”

“Jack called it.” Eden shook his head, his hand cradling the glass of vodka that he was dragging out for as long as he possibly could. 

It was 01:41am on a Sunday morning and the seven friends were jammed around the table in Blake’s converted garage, playing Ring of Fire. Blake’s parents were away and they’d permitted him to have a small party for his 17th birthday and, because it was Blake, it had quickly become an excuse for them all to have a drink – staying over at his for the night. Jack’s older brother had been roped in to buy as much cheap alcohol as their combined money could buy which was fuelling their drinking games. 

“Nine rhyme!” Bekah called after selecting her own card. “Um… Phone!”

“Loan,” Jude was sitting next to Bekah and he turned to look at Jack.

“Groan,” Jack turned to Lindsay.

“Bone,” Lindsay said.

“Moan,” Blake wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he turned to look at Eden. 

“Uuuuuh….” Eden’s mind had suddenly gone blank, he was suddenly feeling very warm – even though for most of the evening he’d been shivering as the garage wasn’t particularly well insulated. 

“That’s definitely a pause!” Bekah pointed at him and he conceded, taking a sip from his glass. The vodka which initially had gone down easily was beginning to repeat on him, forcing him to swallow numerous times to make the liquid go all the way down. 

“I bail…” Eden held his hands up in the air, pushing back slightly from the table. 

“Aw come on!” Jack exclaimed, trying to lean across the table and pour more vodka into Eden’s glass. “Lightweight!” Jack’s had slipped and he slopped a glug of vodka across the table top. 

“Watch it!” Blake called. “Choose a card Eden!”

“Four,” Eden held up the card he’d pulled from the depleting circle. 

“Whores!” The girls’ chorused, all raising their glasses to drink; then Lindsay picked a card. Eden wished he had some water, or maybe even some fresh air, he wondered if he could come up with an excuse for going outside. 

“Two – you, Jack!” Lindsay pointed across at him and he grinned, taking a large gulp from the bottle of cheap beer that he was drinking; then he fumbled to pick up the nearest card to him. 

“King,” Jack made to pour some of his beer into the glass centred in the middle of the ring, but then Jude called out:

“Wait! Isn’t that the last king?” 

“It has to be!” Blake nodded then pointed to the glass of liquid that looked like used dishwater. “Drink up Jack!” 

“Alright,” his hand was trembling as he grasped at the glass in the middle of the circle, he paused looking down at the liquid for a second before raising it to his lips.

“Chug, chug, chug!” Blake began the chant, Lindsay, Bekah and Jude joined in as Jack attempted to down the glass in one go.

Jack screwed up his face; his hand went up to his mouth as he gulped the combination of liquid down. He gripped the edge of the table with his free hand and gave a shudder. They were just about to move on when Lindsay let out a scream, Jack had jerked forwards and with a cough a splash of liquid had hit the table and his lap. 

“Oh my god!” Bekah and Lindsay both scrambled away to get out of the road of Jack, who was cupping his hands in front of his face, trying to use them as a receptacle to catch the regurgitated drink – but the liquidy vomit simply ran through his fingers and landed on his lap.

“Holy shit Jack!” Blake called, as everyone around the table erupted into chaos. From three seats away Eden could smell the potency of the vomited alcohol and it was making his head spin uncomfortably. 

Bekah was covering her mouth with her hand, looking wide-eyed and nauseated in horror as Jack’s shoulders hitched again and another mouthful spilled out into his hands, trickling to the floor. No one seemed to be willing to touch Jack, even though he was trembling so fiercely that he looked about to collapse into his own sick. 

“Open the door!” Eden heard the words leaving him as though someone else was talking, something in him had kicked in – he couldn’t allow Jack to stay in this state. He stood up from his seat, his own knees wobbling slightly as he hooked his arms under Jack’s arms and pulled him to his feet. “Jude, open the door so I can get him outside!” 

While Eden’s height helped, he wasn’t particularly strong and he struggled to drack Jack’s deadweight. Jack collapsed over the threshold into the fresh evening air, another spurt of sick leaving his mouth as he crawled forward on his hands and knees; Eden was taking great deep gasps of the cold air while simultaneously trying to ensure that Jack wasn’t in trouble as his back arched and he heard the splatter of more puke hitting the pavement outside the garage and running down towards the road. 

Suddenly Eden was nearly bowled over as Bekah burst out of the door, her hand still clamped over her mouth and her chest lurching as she stumbled haphazardly over to the grass. Jack was panting heavily, still on his arms and knees, but Bekah doubled over the grass retching noisily before a surge of puke flowed from her mouth into the grass. 

“Oh Jesus,” Jack gasped, Eden bent down to rub his back, but was struggling as his own stomach was flipping over inside him. 

“You’re okay…” Eden said, straining to keep his voice level, as suddenly the pathway outside the garage was full as the rest of the group spilled out from inside. 

“Bekah!” Lindsay exclaimed, rushing over to her friend – who waved her arm oddly, then forced out:

“Sorry, I see puke, then puke too…” She was coughing, her hands braced against her knees again. 

“Can someone take over with Jack please?” Eden called, standing upright and wobbling over to brace himself against the wall. He rested his forehead against the cool stone and closed his eyes, he felt more than just a little queasy now – watching and hearing his two mates being sick had only made his own stomach continue to spasm inside him. He was taking slow breaths in through his nose, the heat creeping up his neck. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes to see Jude standing next to him. 

“Are you alright Ede?” Jude asked, he was frowning as he peered into Eden’s face. 

“Just a little overwhelmed – a bit queasy,” Eden replied honestly, he didn’t want to have to move from where he was leant against the wall.

“That I get,” Jude nodded, “you did good getting Jack outside, thanks mate.” 

“Hmmm…” Eden looked over his shoulder; Blake had dragged Jack to lean against the wall a glass of water in his hand. Bekah seemed to have returned entirely to normal, her and Lindsay were now having a cigarette over by the grass. 

“You feeling rough?” Jude asked. “Like you’re gonna spew I mean?” 

“Hmmm…” Eden repeated, shrugging his shoulders. There was movement from behind them, Blake was helping Jack to his feet.

“We’re going back inside,” Blake announced to the rest of them, “Jack’s gonna clean up his mess then we’re gonna figure out what to do next, you coming?” Lindsay and Bekah were just about to cross back into the garage when Jude had an idea.

“Bekah, can we have a cigarette?” 

“Aye, here,” She chucked the packet across and Jude only just caught it. “Lighter’s inside.” 

“We’ll be in in a minute,” Jude said, opening the packet up and plucking out a cigarette. 

“Alright,” Blake agreed, pulling the door of the garage almost shut behind him. 

“Okay – here’s what you’re gonna do,” Jude turned back to Eden the second he thought they were all inside, “you’re gonna take these fingers,” he held up two of his fingers, “and shove them down your throat like this.” He began to demonstrate, but in his drunken state he accidentally put them further into his mouth than he had intended; his whole body convulsed and Eden grabbed his shoulder as he lurched forward, a gurgling sound beginning in his throat and accompanied by a splat of sick hitting the ground. “Fuck…” Jude cursed, wiping his soiled hand on his jeans, then clutching his own stomach. “Didn’t actually mean for it to work.”

“You idiot Jude,” Eden shook his head, still holding his friend steady as Jude was swaying precariously on his feet. “You were meant to be helping me, not the other way around!”

“Well,” Jude coughed then spat a mouthful of saliva onto the ground. “I’ve shown you how easy it is! Once you get it out you’ll feel better, and I’ll get you some water when we go back inside.”

“Okay…” Eden said, feeling wary about the authenticity of that statement, but willing to give it a go if it would ease the swaying feeling in his belly. He braced himself with his back against the wall then, like Jude had demonstrated, stuck two of his fingers into his throat. He gagged and instinctively withdrew them, but nothing else happened except from the churning doubled in his stomach. He tried again, but all that happened was a weak gag. “This isn’t going to work.” 

“Hold on, I’ll press your belly while you stick your fingers down your throat,” Jude said, moving so he could place his hand on Eden’s thin abdomen. “But please, aim for the ground – _don’t_ puke on me!” 

“Okay,” Eden was trembling, the warm weight of Jude’s hand firm against his stomach made him a bit nervous and, as he put his fingers back into his mouth, Jude pressed hard and sharp and Eden knew it had worked. He felt liquid rushing up his throat and he shoved Jude aside quickly as he doubled over and everything he’d drunk that night came pouring from his nose and mouth. He’d barely drawn a breath when another flood of puke was projecting from his mouth, joining the stream of Jack’s as it ran down into the guttering. 

“Success!” Jude patted Eden’s back a little too hard as Eden spluttered, the taste of vodka strong in his mouth. “That’s it my man!” 

“Oh that’s _vile_!” Eden spat, trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste.

“But I bet your gut feels much better now!” Jude said as Eden straightened back up to his normal height, rubbing his hand across the section of abdomen that Jude had pressed into.

“Yeah…” he nodded.

“So, now you’re ready for another drink!” Jude grinned, stepping around his own puddle of sick to go back into the garage. “We’ll have to hose the driveway down before Blake’s folks get back in the morning – although maybe we could identify who’s puke is who’s by what colour it is!”

“Jude!” Eden punched Jude’s shoulder weakly, “that’s minging!”

“Yeah, but like – yours is clear cause you’ve been downing vodka, but Bekah’s,” he pointed over by the grass, “is a sort of red mush cause she drank that bottle of rose wine. Then Jack’s is all frothy cause he’s been downing beers, and mine, well – I dunno what colour mine is, six and half a dozen, a bit of everythin’!” 

“You really are smashed if you’re analysing our spew,” Eden commented, gripping his friend’s shoulder once more and beginning to steer him back inside. “Come on, let’s see if Jack’s managed to clean up without any further incidents…” 


End file.
